mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Quadrants
Troll culture is a frustratingly difficult concept for humans to grasp, so much so that in response to a , Andrew Hussie trolls the readers by forcing us to to read the troll relationship info , BACK TO BACK TO BACK TO BACK TO BACK TO BACK. It is built around a set of extremely complicated relationships. As Karkat says to Vriska, trolls are driven by the two primary emotions, hate and pity. It seems like both of these are necessary in troll society, although most of their social system remains obscure. Troll romance is divided into four quadrants including matespritship (denoted with a heart), moirallegiance (signified by a diamond), kismesissitude (employing the spade as its emblem), and auspisticism (iconified as a club). The boundaries between the relationships are fluid. Young trolls, like humans, have to find the right balance between the emotions. Since all the Hivebent trolls are still young, they seem to be perpetually confused by the complexities of troll romance, and in some cases are far from discovering romance in any quadrant. Trolls do not differentiate when it comes to their relationships - the very idea is foreign to them. Nepeta appears to be keeping track of the red relationships with her Shipping wall. Red Romance (Redrom) These types fall under the Pity hemisphere of Troll emotions, and are associated with the color red. They are tied to strongly positive emotions. Mating Fondness/Matespritship ♥ The one most like human love/romance. Matesprits have a strong feeling of affection for one another - though troll psychology being what it is, courtship can be just as violent as that between kismeses, and indeed it can flail between one and the other. It is one of the two Concupiscent relationships, those that deal with reproduction, the other being Kismesissitude. Matespritships's quadrant is known as the Flushed Quadrant. Dad and Mom were given as examples when Matespritship was described. The term is a portmanteau of "mate" and "esprit" (lively, with spirit.) Mating fondness corresponds with the ancient Greek concept of έρως (érōs), or "passionate/lustful love." Known Matesprits: *Karkat and Terezi, from conversation. *Feferi and Sollux. Known unrequited Matesprits: *Eridan for Feferi. *Kanaya for Vriska. *Nepeta for Karkat. *Vriska for Nicolas Cage. *Tavros for Jade. *Eridan for Nepeta. *Vriska for Kanaya, from Chat version: <3 Moirallegiance ♦ Moirallegiance (derived from the three Moirae, or Fates, and the word allegiance) is a process that occurs between a troll and their "moirail". It is a form of guardianship, but it isn't simply about being platonic soul bros forever, see Andrew's comment. A troll is compelled by fate to watch over their moirail and keep them in line. Despite the platonic appearance of this role (as we currently understand it) to us humans, trolls consider it a type of . It is one of the two Conciliatory relationships, the other being Auspistice. Moirallegiance's quadrant is known as the Pale Quadrant. As it is a redrom, it is linked to pity in the same way that black romance (blackrom) is linked to hate. Moirallegiance is a portmanteau of "moira" (fated) and "allegiance." This kind of relationship may be most similar to the Greek concept of στοργή (storgē), or "like family," which can be defined as "mom shut up i'm not a baby." Known moirails: *Feferi and Eridan (Formerly) *Equius and Nepeta *Kanaya and Vriska *Jack Noir and Draconian Dignitary Chat version: <> Black Romance (Blackrom) These types fall under the Hate hemisphere, and are associated with the color black. They are tied to strongly negative emotions. Auspistice ♣ An auspistice (derived from the terms auspice and armistice) is a "facilitator" of some sort between two others, mediating interactions between them and keeping their relationship functional. Eridan said that he and Vriska would likely become Kismesis if Kanaya did not intervene and Auspistice for them, which hints at the relationship between the two mediated parties being similar to, but distinct from, a Kismesis relationship. Without auspistices, widespread black infidelity is guaranteed. It is one of the two Conciliatory relationships, the more platonic ones, the other being Moirallegiance. Auspistice's quadrant is known as the Ashen Quadrant. Auspistice is a portmanteau of "auspicious" (fortunate, promising) and "armistice" (truce.) It may be analogous to the ancient Greek concept of αγάπη (agápē), or "selfless love," since the auspistice doesn't get anything out of this directly. Known auspisitices: *Kanaya between Eridan and Vriska. According to Eridan, Kanaya can be called upon frequently for this function, and he refers to her as "the vvillage twwo wwheel devvice wwhen it comes to auspisticing." *Kanaya between Vriska and Tavros. Yet it failed, because she was too worked up on her own feelings to grasp the situation and now it's all gone down the slime tube. *Almost John, between Terezi and Karkat, but this was averted. *Almost Terezi, between Sollux and Eridan, as implied by Alterniabound, had Sollux not rejected Eridan completely. *Feferi thought Eridan was trying to get her to auspisticize between him and Sollux as kismeses. Sollux still tries to avoid all interactions with Eridan except duels. *Nepeta believes Jade to be auspisticizing between Karkat's past and future selves. Chat version: c3< Kismesissitude ♠ This is what a troll feels towards someone known as their kismesis (derived from the terms kismet + nemesis) or "fated enemy". This is linked to hatred, and it is necessary that both parties feel hatred towards each other. Not any kind of hatred will do, since there is such a thing as platonic hatred amongst trolls (similar to the human concept of platonic love). In other words, Kismesissitude seems to be based on a mix of hatred and sexual attraction. As it thrives on a rivalry between two trolls, defeating or killing your kismesis is discouraged, since obviously there wouldn't be a relationship anymore. It is one of the two Concupiscent relationships, those that deal with reproduction, the other being Matespritship. Kismesissitude's quadrant is known as the Caliginous Quadrant. Kismesis is a portmanteau of "kismet" (fated) and "nemesis." Known Kismesissitudes: *Jack and the Queen. Andrew stated the relationship was something the Trolls would immediately see as Kismesis. Even in the form of Snowman, the Black Queen continues to taunt Spades Slick. *Karkat believes he might be his own Kismesis. The only opponent he's ever really felt was strong enough against him was his past and future selves, who he has spent most of his recent time on Trollian arguing with, even after meeting the kids. According to Terezi, he has become obsessed with arguing with his past and future selves. Known unrequited Kismesissitudes: *Eridan for Vriska, based on a relationship they had in the past, but she doesn't return the feelings. *Eridan for Rose. He solicits her, citing what he perceives to be similarities between the two of them as reasons why they would make a good rivalry: noble blood and diabolical theatrics. She blows up his computer, which seems to only exacerbate his feelings towards her. *Eridan again, for Sollux. He is predictibly rejected yet again, at which point he realizes how pathetic he is. *Karkat for John, as shown in . Over time though, the feeling changes to this human emotion called friendship. *Gamzee for perhaps Dave, or Insane clown Posse after seeing their video. Feelings which will probably come to an end pretty quickly. Chat version: <3< Matesprit/Kismesis double reacharound It is not uncommon for two parties to flicker back and forth between the two concupiscent quadrants. Often one party will have red feelings while the other one has black feelings. This is however not a true quadrant of troll romance and thus one party will often adjust their feelings temporarily to match their partner's emotions. This sort of relationship volatility is one of the reasons why auspistice is an important part of troll romance. Possible Matesprit/Kismesis double reacharound pairs include: *Equius and Aradia. *Vriska for Tavros. Double reacharound pairs correspond with the ancient Greek concept of μανία (mania), or "highly volatile/obsessive love". Friendship A troll disease which spreads among groups if not carefully controlled. Equius says that in troll language, the word for friend is exactly the same as the word for enemy, even though he says both words separately, in . Friendship corresponds with the ancient Greek concept of φιλία (philía), or "love between peers," which humans inexplicably believe to be a good and powerful thing. As a prank, John refers to it as an emotion in a with Karkat, but (from Karkat's perspective, earlier from his own) insists that it is not. Relationships With Humans In trolling the kids' timeline, and despite Karkat's orders to troll with extreme predjudice, some of the trolls seem to have developed feelings towards the kids, the only confirmed one being Karkat's failed kismessitude for John, but with moirallegiance-type feelings , shown by Kanaya for Rose. Also, Vriska used the symbol for matespritship, <3, or at least when John instinctively used her typing quirk, and has since developed a crush on (deceased) human action star Nicolas Cage. Terezi has also been shown being somewhat infatuated by Dave, though the outcome remains to be seen. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Homestuck Trolls